


Hug

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Humour, Implied Relationship, Multi, Other, amused at someone's expense, fluff?, mistaken for someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You hug the wrong 'costumed' villain.





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celticheart72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/gifts).

> another fic for the Tales of spoopy thingy I am doing for October.

The words _ ‘I don’t do  _ _costumes'_ echoed in your head as you saw a familiar parka wandering around the party. At the time Len said those words you pointed out that he pretty much wore a costume when he committed his heists. He looked unamused when you said it.

You were happy that he made an effort so you snuck up behind him and hugged him, "Guess who?"

"What the fuck is going on?" A familiar deep voice, Mick?

"What are you doing, kitten?" Your boyfriend's voice came from behind you. You let go of your hold on Mick and turned around to see Len wearing Mick's coat. Oh geez, they just wore each other's coats? That's just the bare minimum of effort.

"Hugging Mick, obviously."

"Obviously." Len had that amused smirk the one that implied he was laughing at you, not with you. "Thought it was me, didn't you?"

"Yes." You groaned in irritation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it give it a kudos.  
If you love it leave a lovely comment to let me know.  
If you hate it then apologies that I failed you this time around.


End file.
